Being Brave In A Tangled
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: When the witch decides to take revenge on Merida for destroying her home,the witch kidnaps her mother and forces Merida on an adventure.She soon runs across a girl name Rapunzel who's mother was also taken by a witch.Now the two teens are force to work together to find their mothers.Will they work together and be brave to save their mothers? Or will the witches finally get revenge!
1. Witch's Revenge!

Spring had finally sprung on the Scottish Highlands and everybody in the castle of DunBroch was taking it easy. Queen Elinor was watching from the balcony, her daughter, princess Merida teaching her triplet sons, princes Harris, Hubert, and Hamish how to shoot an bow and arrow. "okay lads! Aim at the target and fire!" Merida shouted to her brothers. The triplets fire their arrows but they all made a little curve in the air before it hit the ground. "no no boys that's not right" Merida said as she walk up next to her brothers. "watch me now lads" Merida said softly as she took off the bow from around her shoulder. "ye need to focus on your target" She then pull one of the arrows out of the ground and place it on the string on her bow. "ye ready yerself" Merida then show her brothers her archer's position. "take a deep breath" Merida said as she took a quick deep breath and began to pull on the string of the bow. "get ready to aim" Merida then line up her arrow to hit the target "focus.." as she got a good focus, she yell out "and..fire!" Merida then let go of the brothers watch in amaze as they saw the arrow made a spin before it hit the bulleye! Merida turn to her brothers and smile. "do ye get it now?" she ask. The triplets nodded their heads and went to try it again. They ready themselves in an archer's position, took a deep breath, and got ready to aim. Merida then said "okay ready? Focus..and fire!" As Harris, Hubert, and Hamish got ready to shoot their arrows at the target, Maudie came out with the pies. The aroma from the pies threw off the triplets aim. Merida notice that their aim was off and try to warn them "hey boys boy!" but it was too late for the triplets release their arrows. Merida quickly observe where they were going and saw that it was heading for Maudie. She had to warn her quick so she wave her hands as she yell "MAUDIE!WATCH OUT!" Maudie look over in saw Merida waving her hands at wave back and said "oh good day to ye too princess Merida" Maudie look around and said to herself 'now where are those princes" Suddenly, Maudie hear a swirling sound and figure out it was three arrows coming at her! "AHHH" Maudie shriek as she drop the pies so she can protect herself. Luckily, the three arrows went over her head! Maudie was so in shock so she just fainted. Merida eyes were widen at what she just saw "well at least ye had a focus" Merida giggle as her brothers ran after the pies.

Elinor couldn't help doing a little laugh at her kids behavior. "watching the kids again aren't ye dear?" Fergus said coming behind her. Elinor sigh and said "yes dear" Fergus look where Elinor was looking at Merida. He giggle as he saw Merida eating the pies that her brothers gave her "are ye sill worrying about Merida?" Elinor didn't respond back to him. Fergus's smile went to concern in a second. He then and say "what's bugging ye love?" suddenly, Elinor turn to Fergus and said "oh Fergus…I just don't want to lose her!" Fergus became very confuse. He wasn't sure what his wife was talking about "what makes ye think that dear?" "I don't know?! Something is telling me that it's going to happen! But I don't know what I'll do?!" Elinor confess "oh love, ye will know what to do when the time comes until then there's nothing ye have to worry about" Fergus said trying to make Elinor feel a little better. "AHHH" Merida suddenly yell. Elinor and Fergus both turn around and look out the balcony. There they saw Merida on the ground with Harris, Hubert, and Hamish on top of her. Fergus let out a tiny chuckle and said to Elinor "See?! Nothing to worry about" Elinor sigh and look at her husband "I hope yer right dear" Fergus held his hand out to her and said "come on love, let's go get our kids" Elinor nodded as she grab his hand and together they walk out the room.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest pass the Ring of Stones. The witch was heading back from the festival and was shock to see what she found "MY HOME!" The witch yell as she saw a pile of rubble where her home use to be at. "how could this happen!?" she ask in disbelief. Suddenly, her crow flew down next to her and said "probably it was that red headed lass" the crow said to the witch. The witch look at him and said "the red headed lass?" "aye the one ye gave the spell to turn her mum" the crow answer. The witch suddenly remember who the crow was talking about as a flashback of Merida appear in her head **"I won't a spell to change my mum that will change my fate!" **"the princess?! How would she do this?" the witch ask still confuse on how her house in rubble got anything to do with Merida. "she came her with a bear that I had to guess was her mum and pull all the potions into the cauldron" the crow said. "and how ye know this?!" the witch demanded. "I watch em but I left just in time before they blew up yer home!" "is that so" the witch said getting angry. "aye" the crow said. This made the witch furious "that red headed lass is going to pay fer this" "and how are ye going to do that?!" the crow ask, curious to know what the witch was planning for Merida "how am I going to do that? Easy, she took something important away from me so I'll just take something important away from her!" the witch said darkly. 'this will be interesting' the crow thought to himself. "just ye wait princess I'm coming fer revenge!" the witch yell as she started evilly chuckling. The crow join in too and together their evil laughter began to echo throughout the forest.

* * *

Suddenly, when Elinor was about to head inside with her family, she had a very bad chill 'I_ have a feeling that something bad is going to happen!' _"what's the matter mum?" Merida ask her mother. Elinor can see the concern in her daughter's eyes. She smile and said "oh nothing dear. come on! Let's get inside" Merida nodded in agreement and they both went inside. Not aware what was in store for them!

* * *

_**So what do you think of the first chapter? Do you like or not? If so you will definitely love the upcoming chapters**_


	2. The Argument

In Elinor's Dream

"_What's it gonna be Queen?!" Your life and kingdom or yer red headed lass of a daughter!" The witch yell as she held Merida suspended in the air with her magic! "No mum! Don't do it!" Merida yell out to her mother. The witch gave her a glare and said "Silence!" "AHHH!" Merida scream as she was thrown across the room, to a wall with a big crash! She slowly fell to the ground, not moving!_

* * *

"MERIDA!" Elinor jolted as she quickly sat up on the bed, putting a hand on her head. Fergus hear his wife sitting up and quickly got up too. He look at Elinor and ask "what is it dear?" "I don't know Fergus, fer a minute there I saw Merida in trouble" Elinor replied. "Aye, she always is! She takes after me too ye now" Fergus chuckle but stop himself as he saw the concern look on his wife's face. "Dear" Fergus said with concern as he got up and walk over to sit down next to his wife, putting his big hands on her shoulders. "No it's not that Fergus, it's something that hasn't happen yet" Elinor exclaim. "Then what do ye think it is lass?" Fergus ask as he look into Elinor's eyes. Elinor sighs, she look into Fergus' eyes and said "I think it's a vision" "Oh Elinor ye know I don't believe in that rubbish!" Fergus said as he got up, sounding annoy by this. "It was probably just a dream!" "And what if isn't Fergus?! I don't want it to come true! But that means I have to tell her stay around the castle at all times!" Elinor told to Fergus all at once. "Oh ye know that's gonna be tough" Fergus confess as he put his hand on his head. "I know..." Elinor admitted as she look away. "Talk to her about it first dear" Fergus said as he put his hand down from his head. "How!" Elinor said quickly as she look into Fergus' blue eyes for answers. Fergus thought about for a moment then smile "After her Archery practice, tell her what's wrong and why ye need to do it" "But what if it doesn't go well? What if she hates me fer it?! What if we lose everything we work hard fer that made our relationship better!?" Elinor ask Fergus as she pace herself around the room. Fergus grab hold of Elinor and said to her "Yer her mother Elinor! No matter what happens Merida will always be there fer ye. Ye been always there fer her she is likely gonna do the same fer ye!" Elinor look at Fergus in shock at what he just said. She sigh and said with confidence "Yer right" Fergus smile at Elinor like she was a million dollar prize "Alright then, Goodnight love" he said as he kiss Elinor on the forehead and got on his side on the bed. "Night dear" Elinor said softly as she turn on her side of the bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Elinor got up from bed. She wash up and put her purple dress on. She was about to go check on everyone, suddenly,she hear thunking noises! Elinor then decided to go check them out. She following the thunking noises until she found out who was doing it. It was her daughter, Merida! She was practicing how to make her arrow do a perfect spiral. Merida release her arrow an hit the target right at the bull eyes! But that's not want Merida wanted "Och! Come on! Why can't I do a perfect spiral!" Merida said frustrated. She then kept practicing, Elinor watch her daughter practice her perfect spiral all the way to the evening. Elinor saw Merida packing up to go inside. She hurried down the stairs tho the family dining room. She wanted to talk to her daughter before she misses her chance. When she got there, she heard Merida coming 'Okay, here we go' Elinor thought to herself. "Merida. Can we talk?" Elinor ask as she look at Merida who was about to go by the Dining Room."Sure mum" Merida said as she walk into the family dining room where her mother was in and sat down across from her. "What is it about?" Merida ask, eagerly to know what her mother was going to say "It's about yer safety" Elinor stated "I know mum. I have to be super careful with a bow and arrow while riding Angus and not to hit anyone and n-" Merida began but was interrupted by Elinor "I don't want ye going to the forest anymore!" "What?! Why?" Merida ask loudly in shock as she waited for a answer from her mother. 'I have to do this' "Now Merida listen,it's too dangerous fer a princess"Elinor began. "Oh here we go again with this 'princess' thing again! I thought we understand each other and respect our differences!" Merida said as she started to raise her voice. "Don't raise yer voice at me young lady! And doesn't mean that I'm not going to stop teaching ye things a princess needs!" Elinor said as she folded her arms across her chest.**"Ugh! I wish I kept ye still a bear! It will be less bossy if ye weren't here!"** Merida shouted as she got up from the table. Elinor gasp a little but quickly shook it off. "Merida! Just go to yer room and stay there!" she said sternly.** "Ye can't do this!" **"Merida" Elinor said annoyed by Merida's arguing **"I HATE YE MUM!" **Merida yell as she ran up to her room. Elinor was hurt she didn't mean to this but she quietly sigh and said to herself 'It's fer her own good' Elinor was about to head to her room until she hear a knock at the door. "coming" 'I wonder who it can be at this time of night?' Elinor thought to herself as she open the door. When she fully open it, she saw a figure standing there. Elinor gasp "YE!" "Hello Queen" the figure said evilly. Elinor then try to run from her but the figure got a hold on her. "HELP!" Elinor shouted that's when the figure whisper to her softly "no one is going to hear ye" Elinor's eyes widen!

* * *

**ooooo cliff hanger! I'm just kidding. Stay tune 4 chapter 3!**


	3. Plan in Motion

Merida lay on her bed with her hands folded behind her head as she stare at the ceiling. She try to close her eyes but the things she said to her mother kept her awake. **_"_****Ugh! I wish I kept ye still a bear! It will be less bossy if ye weren't **_here!" _Merida then turn On her side, trying to fall asleep but yet the things she said kept replaying in her head.

**_"I HATE YE MUM!" _**Merida quickly sat up on her bed. 'I shouldn't had say what I said to mum' Merida thought to herself 'I should of just hear her out' Merida then quickly jump up from her bed and said "I'm gonna set things right and apologize now!" She jump off of the bed and headed to the door. As her hand was about to reach for the door, she stop in hesitation. "Maybe mum doesn't want to see me right now. Who knows she probably hates me" Merida said feeling guilty for what she done. She ease her hand slowly away from the door. "I'm just gonna wait a while at least to morning" As Merida was slowly turning away from the door, she heard her mother's voice. "HELP!" Elinor yell from downstairs. "mum!?" Merida yell as she turn around quickly,almost losing her balance. She threw her black robe on and and grab her bow and arrow and sword as she headed for the door.

Elinor was sitting on her knees on the middle of the floor with her eyes close. When she finally open her eyes, she saw that she was on the floor in the middle of the hallway. 'What happen?' She thought to herself as she put a hand on her head. She then look around and realize what happen 'That w-' Elinor broke her train of thought as she heard someone coming down the stairs. When she look up, she saw a figure jump down from the stairs. They were wearing a black robe that cover their head, a bow strap around her back, arrows in their quiver, and a sharp sword drawn out, in case so they won't be defenseless. At first Elinor thought it was one of the guards but the more she look at the figure, the more she believe that it was her daughter.

"Merida?" Elinor ask the figure standing across from her, uncertain if that is her daughter. The figure turn to her and began to walk toward her. "Mum?" Merida reply back as she shown her whole body and putting her sword away. "What are ye doing here?" She ask her daughter with curiosity. Merida did a heavy sigh and said "I wanted to apologize and" She then suddenly stop. "why are ye on the floor?" Merida ask questionably as she change the subject as she notice her mother on the ground. Elinor didn't reply back. She just look away from Merida. That's when Merida knew something was wrong.

She decided to come towards where her mum was, unaware of a barrier around Elinor while she ask in a calm voice "mum? Are ye okay?" When Elinor heard her daughter's footsteps, her head quickly jolted upward. Not wanting her daughter getting hurt, she then shouted out "Merida! NO! Don't come!" Merida quickly stop herself. Her face was full of confusion and surprise! "Huh? Why?" She ask her mother. "Because of this!" a voice suddenly yell as it aim its hand at Merida and shot a powerful force at her! "Ahhh!" Merida scream as she was push 6 feet back before hitting the ground! "Merida!" Elinor scream out to her daughter. "Ugh my head" Merida grunted in pain as she began to rub her head. She look back at her mother and saw the barrier appear around her! Merida was dumbfounded! "What the?!"

But Merida didn't have time to dwell on it as she suddenly heard an evil laughter that was sounded throughout the hall, causing the queen to jump a little and the princess to become cautious as she scramble to her feet. "Who's there?! What are ye?! Show yerself!" Merida shouted angrily as she drew out her sword in front of her. "What? Are ye telling me ye forgot me already?! Red headed lass" the voice said in a surprise but sulky voice.

Merida was then hit by a little realization "Wait a minute... Are ye? Who I think ye are?" She ask still a bit confuse. A sigh was heard before the voice continue "Here, let me refresh yer memory" Merida suddenly heard footsteps coming. She waited patiently as she held her sword in front of her, preparing for any sudden attack the figure. When the figure appear in front of Merida, Merida could only do was gasp in shock! "Ah! Yer the witch!" she shouted as her eyes widen with complete remembrance. The witch nodded slowly and said in a low voice "Aye... Now ye told much" she then raise a hand at Merida in a quick motion, causing Merida to float off the ground! Merida quickly look down. Her eyes widen as she notice that both of her feet not touching the ground!

"Hey! Put me down!" Merida said in a panicky voice as she was continuing to be lift up off the ground. Only Elinor could do was watch in horror! "NO! Stop!" She yelled to the witch. The witch turn around and glare at Elinor."Now what's it gonna be Queen?! Your life and kingdom or yer red headed lass of a daughter!" The witch yell as she held Merida suspended in the air with her magic! "No mum! Don't do it!" Merida yell out to her mother. The witch gave her a glare and said "Silence!" "AHHH!" Merida scream as she was thrown across the room, to a wall with a big crash! She slowly fell to the ground, not moving! "MERIDA!" Elinor scream out to her, it was just like in her vision. Elinor then broke the barrier she was in and ran over to where her fallen daughter was. The witch watch in azamement as she saw how easily Elinor broke free. 'Well what ye look at that?!' The witch thought to herself with amusement. She then broke her thought as she turn her attention to watch Elinor trying to wake up her daughter. "Merida dear wake up" Elinor said in a panic voice but started to calm down when she saw Merida manage to open her eyes. "m-mum?" Merida mumble as she slowly look up at her mother. Elinor sigh in relief and said "Thank goodness" Merida did a small smile at her mother. Suddenly, Elinor was pull back from Merida to the witch! "MUM!" Merida scream as she slowly try to get up but fell down. The witch stop Elinor and use her magic to force Elinor to sit on her knees. "Now what's it going to be Queen?!" The witch ask Elinor, looking very impatient by each moment.

Elinor look at the witch then at a helpless Merida. She then close her eyes as she began to look down at the ground. After a few minutes of silence, Elinor had made her decision. She open her eyes and slowly look up at her daughter with a smile on her face. Merida look at her mother and smile but stop as she soon realize what her mother decision was. "No.." She whisper silently to herself. "Well? I'm waiting?" the witch said evilly as she look at her old boney fingers. Elinor look down and began to say her answer "I will gladly.." Thats when Merida began to interrupted her by saying "Mum..Don't do it" Elinor look at her daughter but kept going. "my daughter's life.." Elinor said continuing on not trying to make any eye contact with her daughter. "Please! stop.." Merida interrupted her once again. She try to crawl to her mother. , begging her to stop. Tears threaten to spill Elinor's eyes as she heard Merida's constant pleads but try to hold them in. "Over mines" Elinor finish as she look up at the witch. "MUM NO!" Merida yell as she try to get up but fell back to t.

"I knew that ye would choose the red headed lass! So now ye will pay the ultimate price" The witch then held out her hand and a brownish red light started glowing around her hand. She aim it at Elinor and shot it right at Elinor's right shoulder! "AHH!" Elinor scream out in pain as she grab her right shoulder in angoy. Elinor thought the pain subsided but when she slowly got up and look at her daughter. She put a smile on her face and stumble over to her daughter. Suddenly, Elinor began to feel her knees buckled and her vision of Merida started to become blurry to her. Soon before Elinor began to notice, she collapsed on the floor! "MUM!" Merida scream out as she watch her mother collapse to the floor. The witch just laugh as she said

"well wasn't this a wonderful night huh princess?" Merida just glared at her and began to say "ye horrible twisted littl-" "witch?!" the witch interrupted her as she chuckle at the red headed princess "I know that already my dear but if ye want to see yer beloved mother again well ye know where to find me" The witch then shot some magic at the ground and a big black crow appear. "goodbye princess" the witch said as her crow lift them up from the ground. "Let her go! Give my mum back!" Merida yell as she pull out her sword. "Pass the dreadful rivers, through the treachous mountains, and over the hills, there ye will find what's precious to ye" the witch said without even looking at Merida. "Wait!" Merida yelled out. The witch turn to her and said as she gave her a small wave "Ta Ta Princess" that's when the crow broke a hole through the ceiling and flew away. "No! No!" Merida yelled as she ran out of the main hall and throughout the main gates.

When Merida came outside, she quickly ran to the stables. She quickly took Angus out of the stables and jump on his back. Merida look up in the sky and saw that the crow was heading to the woods. "Let's go Angus! Follow them!" She yelled as she snap Angus' reigns. Angus then took off chasing after them to the woods at a fast pace. While chasing after them, Merida watched her mother getting farther and farther away from her. She gritted her teeth and said sharply "Come on Angus! Faster!" she then snap his reigns again. Angus faster his pace and started galloping wildly. Merida and Angus kept chasing them that seems endlessly and it look like no matter what they did, they were not close up to the witch and crow.

Finally, the witch, the crow, and the queen was no where in sight. "No..." Merida manage to say in disbelief as she When Angus came to a stop, Merida fell right over him. She slowly got off the ground and sat up. She bring her knees up to her chest and began to cry. Angus quickly gallop over to Merida. He watched Merida silently sob "Mummy..No...No!.." She began to bang her fist against the ground. Angus, not knowing what to do just simply nuzzle Merida on the head with his snout, trying to comfort her in her time of need. Merida look up at Angus with red eyes and gave him a teary smile as she said "Thanks Angus" That's when Merida look up at the sky and notice it was starting to get dark. She then look back at Angus and said "come on Angus, lets go find somewhere to take shelter" Angus just nay and began to follow Merida.

After walking a few miles, Merida and Angus both encounter a cave that look big enough for both of them. As Merida was about to step inside, Angus reared back from the cave. Merida wanting to get out of the rain, Merida and Angus hurry inside. "Come on Angus" Merida said in persuasive voice. After a few moments of convincing and refusing, a struck lightening crash, causing Angus to run inside the cave. Merida just giggle and said "Silly horse" as she headed inside.

Merida watch the rain for a few minutes until Angus silently walk over to her and lay down next to her. He then began to nuzzle her. Merida smile at her. She then lay her head down on Angus, who also was laying down as they watch the rain come pouring down from the sky. So much had happen in just one day! She practice her archery skills, got in an argument with her mother, and the witch that gave her a spell before had kidnapped her mother! Merida was just only hoping that her mother was somewhere safe and warm. Unlike where she is now. 'Oh mum I hope ye are okay' Merida thought to herself as she wipe away a tear that roll down her cheek. She was then interrupted by the flash of lightening! Angus began to whine but Merida just look at it. The whole scenario reminded Merida when she was a wee lass.

It was a stormy night and little Merida was playing with her toy horse while her mother was making a tapestry. Suddenly, a crash of lightening struck and scare little Merida! She quickly ran over to her mum and climb underneath the tapestry. Elinor made a small smile as she pull back the tapestry to reveal her red headed princess. She whisper to little Merida tenderly '_Oh my brave wee lass it's okay I'm here. I always will be right here' _

Little Merida smile at her mother, having complete faith in her mother's words. They silently embrace each other and began to sing to each other. Merida close her eyes as she play the song over in her head.

After a few moments, Merida open her eyes. She let out a small yawn as she said in a sleepy voice "good night Angus i'll see ye in the morning" Angus just nuzzle Merida with his snout. Merida did a little chuckle before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this chapter. Let me through the reviews and the next chapter will be uploaded this week!**


	4. In Captivity

In Elinor's dream

_A beast suddenly lash out on Merida, who quickly defended herself with her sword. The beast stop and retaliate then knock Merida down to the ground. Merida was about to get up but the beast pounce on top of her! As the beast got closer to Merida's face, she gasp in surprise! Merida raised a shaky hand to the beast and said "It can't be! Is that ye m-?!" Suddenly, a burst of light engulf both Merida and the beast._

In Reality

"MERIDA!" Elinor suddenly yelled as she jolted upward. When she did that a familiar pain came back in her right shoulder. Elinor did a small wince at it but quickly put an hand over her right shoulder. After She finish wincing, that's when Elinor started taking notice of where she at. she was in a cold room with a small and uncomfortable pallet on the floor with a piece of cloth for a cover, a small and narrow window that would make it hard for someone to get out, and when she turns her head, she will see metal bars blocking her way out.

"What is this place?" Elinor said still trying to calling how she even got here. That's when she remember the witch at her door, her shooting magic at her right shoulder, and her hurting her daughter. "That old hag!" Elinor said to herself. That's when a figure suddenly says "Well it seems that ye are awake" This cause Elinor to jump a little and quickly turn around. When she did, she saw a figure with a hood appear outside of the metal bars. "Ye" Elinor said calmly as she approach the metal bars. "Yes?" ask the hooded figure. That's when Elinor grab hold of the bars. "I demand ye let me out this instant!" she projected to the hooded figure. The hooded figure look at her for a minute but then said "No"

"No?" Elinor said questionably and in disbelief. No one has ever said no to her well expect her family but thats acceptable. She then turn to face the hooded figure and ask "Do ye know who I am?!"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Ye are Elinor, the Queen of DunBroch. Ye have an husband name Fergus, the King of DunBroch. And ye have four children. Identical triplet princes of DunBroch name Harris, Hubert, Hamish who constantly trouble their nurse maid, Maudie and last but not least yer fiery princess of DunBroch name Merida who's the best archer of the land and who ye like to call yer Future Queen of Dunbroch" the hooded figure answer with a smirk.

Elinor was really shock and impressed by the hooded figure's answer "Well it looks like ye know yer history. Ye pass" The hooded figure did a small smile "Thank you" then headed to leave out the door. "Hey!" Elinor shouted as she grab hold of the bars. The hooded figure stop fer a moment. "Where yer going? Release me at once!" The hooded figure started laughing and said "You are so hilarious. See ye 'my queen'" then walk out.

When the door shut,Elinor then just started muttering to herself in scottish. She then walk over other bed and sat down on it. She really hope that her family is okay. She then remember Merida chasing after her on Angus towards the woods."Oh Merida. I hope yer okay the most" Elinor said to herself. That's when she look up and saw the starry night sky. She then close her eyes "Wherever ye are"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! But at least Elinor is okay but how do that hooded figure know so much about her? And where's Merida now? And did anyone notice that their queen and princess is gone? I guess we will find out later on. Sorry for the short chapter but I promise that the next will be long. Stay tune for the next chapter "Red Vs Blond" and please review. Thanks 4 reading guys.**


End file.
